A Futuristic Fiction
by extremeracer19
Summary: Within an abandoned Tokyo four strangers fight against an army to save the life of little girl and their own lives aswell. This is my idea of an alternate InuYasha universe. This was my blueprint for my second series InuYasha NEO. [One shot] [Rated M for violence.]


**Hey guys! I had this idea running through my head for quite some time now. This idea was actually going to be my major fiction but since I am busy with 'Loneliness', I decided to write a blueprint one shot. As you guys can notice this one-shot is rated M. However it's not due to any lemons but due to the level of violence present in it. Anyways enjoy the story. Also there are mistakes all over this one shot because this is a blueprint. So please don't' mind them.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own or profit from any Intellectual Properties of Rumiko Takahashi especially InuYasha.**

* * *

A girl was running through the streets of now abandoned Tokyo. She was being chased by a few soldiers who were wearing some sort of armor. She was somehow marked for extermination for being a survivor of the city which destroyed years ago. The girl tumbled down as the rough streets scraped her delicate skin. But she immediately stood up ignoring any pain as she took a small lane in her left in a desperate effort to escape the soldiers and hoping to find a safe haven.

But what she came across was a dead end. She turned around desperately looking for an escape route as she saw a door. She ran towards it, but it was locked. She was doomed. She tried to do everything as she desperately tried to open the locked door. The soldiers then arrived at the spot as the girl saw them in horror. She began to cry as she cuddled herself into a ball holding her knees tight. She was going to be killed just like her mother and father.

Suddenly the girl heard several gunshots being fired. It was her end, was it? The girl somehow found herself to be alive. She ran her hands all over her body to see if she was really alive. She was alive.

She looked up and found all the soldiers dead. It was clear hits. There were holes all over the bodies of soldiers as their blood pooled down below them. Then something else caught her attention. There in front of her stood a woman. Her face was partially covered by a mask only concealing her eyes. She wore a strange suite as the base of the suite was black and it was covered with pink stripes over the arms, legs and some part of her body with full pink coloring on her shoulder and knee pads. She was carrying two semi-automatics in her hands and two katanas held on her back as she approached the girl.

The woman came in front of her. She then quickly put away her guns at two compartments near her hips. The woman then kneeled in front of her and her mask was quickly pulled down automatically. In fact the mask was a part of her suite. She was giving the girl a bright smile.

"Are you okay?" the woman asked. The girl only gave a nod.

"Good, come with me. I can save you." The woman said as she got up.

"Who are you?" the girl asked.

"I am Sango Satsuki." The woman replied with a bright smile.

"Hold it." One of the three soldiers who had appeared behind her, yelled.

The woman named Sango suddenly looked towards the soldiers still crouching in one foot shielding the girl. She then put her hands over her upper arms and stood still. The soldiers taking it as a sign of surrender moved towards Sango and the girl. But they were horribly wrong.

Within a flash she threw her arms open and the two soldiers at the either side of the soldier in the middle were suddenly killed. He looked around at his fallen companions. They had their heads impaled by a star blade.

Snapping back to reality he turned his attention to the woman in front of her. Moments later Sango plunged herself forward and within a flash she took her swords out from her back and slashed the soldier in an X sign. The soldier stood there frozen for a while. Then Sango stood up as the soldier's body dropped to the ground in four clean pieces with the floor covered in a pool of blood and the organs thrown out of the body.

Sango then went towards the girl and gave her a hand.

"Don't worry, come with me. I will save you." Sango said.

The girl took her hand and Sango pulled her up and saddled her on her back.

"Brace yourself." Sango said to the girl.

She then went to the locked door and within a loud banging kick, it was thrown open.

"Miroku, I have found a girl. Come meet me at sector 243." Sango said to someone on the radio within her suite.

They ran through several corridors until they came to an office. Suddenly, a few rounds of gunshots were fired at them. The soldiers had found a way to corner them. She took herself and the little girl under cover behind a desk and stood there until the soldiers held their fire.

Sango took this as an advantage. She pulled out her guns and began to start firing at the soldiers. A few of them got shot in the process. But a few of them were still there. Sango then shot at the lights and the whole room was then muddled in darkness.

"Hold yourself tight." Sango said to the girl.

Then Sango jumped over a desk and cut a soldier in half. She then rolled over to another desk and moved quietly as a soldier stood there firing blindly at the direction. After his magazine was done he changed his clip and stood there hoping for the woman to show up. But then something rolled over his feet. Still keeping a tight eye in the direction he reached down to feel the object. In horror he realized the object was nothing more than a head, the head of his companion. Suddenly he felt a light tap over his shoulders. The soldier realizing immediately pointed his gun at the direction and was about to start firing. But before he could even pull the trigger he felt a sharp object pierce into his gut and through his back.

Sango immediately pulled her sword away from the body of the soldier and ran through the office to another door and into another corridor. Suddenly as she was passing the corridor a door beside her threw open knocking Sango and the girl to the wall. There through the door stood a soldier who was about to fire his gun pointed at Sango. Suddenly, there was a loud bang from behind as the soldiers head cracked open spewing the blood on the wall.

There behind where stood the soldier was now standing a young man. He was wearing a blue T-shirt under a black leather jacket and black pants with his arms and legs covered in armor pads. He was carrying a large magnum revolver and had a staff held on his back.

"Damnit, Miroku what took you so long?" Sango yelled out.

Quickly putting the gun away he held out a hand to Sango. Sango took his hand but was immediately pulled into a hug. She then felt a hand rubbing her butt.

"I'm so sorry my dear Sango." The man named Miroku replied.

Sango's anger flared she immediately grabbed the hand and squeezed it so hard that Miroku immediately pulled back in pain. She finally let go leaving Miroku's shaking his hands in pain.

"Now shall we be on our way." Sango said with a smile and a scrunched up forehead.

Miroku nodded and they ran through the corridor and through a room towards the verandah. But he stopped them midway as he heard footsteps coming from the other side of the veranda.

Miroku standing in front of the door immediately took out a few small tablets with red lights. He then threw it out of the door towards the approaching soldiers.

"Huh! WATCH OUT!" a soldier said from outside. Then a loud bang was heard and bones and blood were spewed all over the verandah.

Miroku then took out his staff and twisted it. Bolts of light came out of the two ends of the staff as it turned blue. He then ran outside and hit one soldier over the veranda and down on pavement landing on its head as it cracked open spewing blood all over the ground. He then started banging all the dazed soldiers with his staff in their heads as they died one by one. Then he finally pressed one end of the staff over the last soldier's body. Strong electricity passed through the body causing it to shake violently. Miroku then deactivated his staff as he moved away from the electrified, black and burnt corpse. The three ran past the veranda into another office compartment and down the building until they reached the streets.

"Now where do we go?" Sango asked as they both looked around.

Suddenly, a few gunshots were fired at them. They ran to the nearest cover. They were ambushed. Soldiers came from both sides of the streets. There was no escape. With no other options Miroku and Sango started firing shots at the soldiers which were too many.

But just when there was no hope left a jeep suddenly ripped through a lane from the side of the soldiers. They were immediately hit by the oncoming vehicle as their bodies were thrown all over the place. Some were thrown through the window of the nearby abandoned shop while some were thrown to a nearby pole, but one thing was evident. They were all dead. The soldiers on the other end of the street started to divert their fire at the intruding jeep.

Miroku and Sango pulled their heads towards the remaining soldiers as they started to fire their weapon. Suddenly, one of the soldiers was hit by a red object. The next moment there was a huge explosion blowing the soldiers nearby to bits and pieces while the farther ones were killed by stray projection of bones. Miroku, Sango and the girl turned heads towards their savior. There in front of the jeep stood a girl wearing a green sleeveless army jacket over a white T-Shirt, a green checkered skirt, some trekking boots, a pair of bike glasses over her forehead and some riot gear pads on her knees and joints of her hands. She was aiming a huge sniper rifle at their direction.

"Kagome, how did you find us?" Sango asked totally surprised.

"Surprised? Miroku's band was giving some distress signals." The girl named Kagome replied with a big smile. "I have prepped an extraction point for the girl. We shall reach there, then rendezvous with InuYasha and get out of this city."

The two nodded and hopped onto the jeep. Miroku took the driver's seat as he started the engine and began to drive. They finally reached the extraction point. There stood a chopper which was ready for takeoff. They stopped their jeep as the three handed the little girl to the woman on the chopper. Then a few more gunshots were heard. They immediately handed over the girl to the woman as the chopper took off.

The three ran back to their jeep avoiding the shots fired at them. Miroku started the van as Sango sat on the seat to the left of Miroku while Kagome took the back side. Running down the soldiers that got in their way, they ran down as they took the route of the downtown Shinjuku.

But not all was going right. A few more jeeps which were carrying soldiers appeared behind them. Kagome turned a knob on the side of her gun, aimed down her sight and held her breadth. She then fired her gun.

One of the soldiers got hit right in the face as a hole formed on it. Kagome fired a few more shots and a few more heads popped open with red juices flying everywhere. She then fired at one of driver as the jeep went out of control somersaulting and finally crashing into other jeeps.

But the moment their tails were broken a land rover appeared from the side, then a huge truck came from behind with two armored jeeps one it's either side. As the window of the rover flew open, Kagome spared no second and she threw a ball inside the rover. The shell of the ball was ejected off and then with a huge explosion, needles were fired all over the rover piercing through everything that got in its way. The rover went out of control and it crashed into a nearby pole causing an explosion.

But there was still a truck to be dealt with. The two jeeps on either side started firing machine guns. Kagome leaned down not being able to aim at the vehicles. The jeep started taking heavy damage as the two vehicles continually fired nonstop at the jeep.

"InuYasha , come in. Where are you?" Miroku contacted through his bracelet. "Huh! You're behind us?"

Out of the blue one of the jeeps exploded. A few moment later same thing happened to second one.

"That bastard made it." Sango said.

As they were running down to the end of the road, a bike suddenly slid in from a nearby street from the left. Within a second the rider of the bike took out a sawed off shotgun from his back, aimed down at the truck and with a long breath, he fired it. The drivers head smashed open as the truck went out of control and somersaulted as it approached violently towards the rider.

"LOOK OUT!" Miroku yelled.

He then aimed his hand at the truck revealing some robotic pieces stuck to the flesh of his hand. Finally Miroku turned his bracelet counter-clockwise as the veins in his right hand started to glow. The next moment a huge beam of light emitted from his right hand. The beam of light then touched the truck as its parts began to get sucked in it. The next moment there was nothing left of the truck as Miroku turned his bracelet clockwise and the beam of light receded.

In front of them stood a man with white hair who was wearing a red T-shirt and a camo pants with armor pieces on his arms and legs. He was carrying a shotgun and a large sword on his back. But unlike others he had dog ears which were not common for a human.

"InuYasha, are you okay?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay." The man named InuYasha replied.

But suddenly a few missiles hit on the ground near him causing a huge explosion.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome cried out loud.

A mech appeared in front of them stamping its way towards them. But much to everyone's surprise, there came laughing sounds. It was InuYasha. How come he is still alive?

As the smoke cleared, InuYasha stood there. But something was not right. He lifted his face up showing it to the mech. The mechs pilot watched in horror as the boy in front of him had half of its body devoid of flesh with his bones all being visible and his organs missing. The flesh immediately regenerated and so did his clothes.

"You know you should have not done that." InuYasha said. "This is going to be quick."

He quickly grabbed the hilt of his sword and turned it. The mech then began firing but InuYasha was unlike any human beings. Dodging every bullet he ran with inhuman speed towards the mech. He drew his sword revealing a huge sword with bright glowing red edges. With a flash of red, he immediately sliced a leg of the robot. He then ran under it and jumped high towards the head and sliced it off. Then while still in midair he then slashed the mech down through its spine cutting it in half. The mech parted into two pieces as the pilots body fell off of it in two clean pieces as well leaving a pool of blood near it.

Sango, Kagome and Miroku ran towards InuYasha.

"Are you okay?" InuYasha asked.

"Yeah, we are and what about you?" Kagome replied and questioned him back.

"I'm fine" InuYasha replied. "Let's get out of Tokyo as soon as possible. Naraku's soldiers might block the exits soon."

The three nodded as they got on their jeeps and began driving away from the abandoned Tokyo.

* * *

"So, they have succeeded." a young woman said to an old woman standing in front of the screen. "I'm surprised that's a lot of achievement for four teenagers Lady Kaede."

"It was no coincident I chose them for this job. As much as we are after Naraku, he is also after these four because these four are unique specimens for his experiment." Kaede replied.

With these words she moved away from the room.

* * *

**So how was it guys? Please do leave reviews because this is my blueprint for my next possible series. Also this is my first time writing an action fiction. So please do tell me if you liked it. As I told you there are no lemons, just violence. For those who are expecting next chapter of 'Loneliness', don't worry its coming tomorrow.**

**So that's it for this one-shot guy's. I hope you liked it and thank you for reading.**


End file.
